1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an architectural design for a versatile modern building structure to esthetically and functionally harmonize the building structure with the topography of the land bearing the building structure, and, more particularly, to such an architectural design featuring triangular facades for esthetic and functional uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthogonal and circular shapes are well known forms of perimeter shapes of building structures commonly chosen in response to various considerations including the particular use intended, terrain features, construction materials available, costs and esthetics. Disregarding the roof for functional reasons only, a square or a rectangular box-like structure is believed the most common choice to accommodate the designed height for one or more floors of a building. Circular structures, with or without geodetic domes, pyramids or other geometric shapes also are well known. Typically, all orthogonal and circular shapes are designed with a prominent front entrance and built on a surface slab or a foundation extending below ground level. The interior layout of building structures also is subject to many considerations and choices. The preferred choice may vary from time to time and the same is true for both the exterior and interior finishing details or styles of such structures. It is known in the art to accommodate various design and construction problems due to inclined terrain features requiring adaptation to accommodate the degree of the ground slope. Examples of such prior art are found in Ferguson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,418; Lamarca U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,825; Helfrich U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,285; Levenson U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,147; and Tourtellotte U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,830.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a static building structure embodying at least three triangularly shaped facades interrelated according to a particular arrangement orientanable in three-dimensional space to form any one of a multitude of architectural configurations suitable for structures to be erected on either level land or undulating terrain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a triangular complex of the three triangularly shaped facades in a building structure to allow the use of any of a variety of types of foundations including a monolithic slab or more extensive foundation structures suitable for installation on land with or without an undulating terrain having an acutely angled mean slope well suited to the facades at an angle of 45° without modification to the triangular complex of the facades.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a building structure combining into the structure at least three triangularly shaped facades each having two angling sidewalls, preferably of equal length and angled with the third sidewall preferably at an included angle of 45°.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a building structure combining at least three triangularly shaped facades with one or more of the facades having angled sidewalls that may embody a truncated configuration to eliminate a triangular segment of the included acute angle at one or both ends of the facades.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a building structure combining at least three triangularly shaped facades to establish a basic perimeter design allowing enlargement by resizing and/or addition of a variety of diversely orientated static structures to accommodate without compromise foundation details, interior supporting structure, room layouts, and exterior or interior finished appearance.